Quarterback Lopez
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Puck throws a party for Santana and it gets wild. Brittany S. Pierce who is co-captains of the cheerios along with Quinn Fabray gets drunk at Puck's party and has sex with Santana while dating Sam. What happens when she gets pregnant? Will she tell them or keep it a secret? G!p Santana.


Quarterback Lopez

Santana is the HBIC of McKinley high. Her best friends are Puck, Quinn, & Kurt. She is the quarterback of the football team. Puck and Santana throws a party and invites everyone. Brittany S. Pierce who's the current girlfriend of Sam Evans goes to the party and gets drunk and has sex with Santana. What will happen when she gets pregnant by Quarterback Santana Lopez? Will she keep it a secret or will Brittany tell? Santana/Puck/Quinn/Kurt Bromance. Santana G!p

**Title:** Quarterback Lopez

**Pairings:** Brittana, Faberry, Klaine, Puckcedes, Tike, & Bram (For a short period of time)

Mentions of Finn/Rachel

A/N I don't not own glee or the characters in here

A/N 2: There may be some Finn and Sam bashing in here.

Rated M for Language and Smut

Chapter 1: Quarterback Lopez

Santana is currently walking down the hallway when two cheerios comes up to her.

"Hi sexy". They both said.

"Hey girls".

"So Quarterback Lopez"? What time is the party"? Lisa said.

"It starts at seven". "Be on time girls".

"Oh we will baby". Katie said.

"By the way you look sexy". Lisa said.

Santana is wearing a custom Naya Rivera t-shirt, with skinny jeans, her leather jacket, and Black converse.

"Thank you ladies".

"Well win tonight" We'll be cheering for you" Katie said.

"Oh we will"

"Bye sexy" Katie said as she and Lisa walks away.

At that time Puck's walks up to her.

"Yo S wanna come over after school and play COD before the party?" Puck Said.

"Hell yeah bro. "You know me".

"Where's Q and Kurt"?

"Uh I think they're at practice."

"So you ready for our big game?

"Hell Yeah. We need to kick Gilmore High ass." Santana Smirked.

"Yes we do. We need a win."

"I know and, you, me & Kurt are going to get us there. Fuck Sam and Finn".

"Hell yeah".

Santana and Puck walk up to their lockers and pull out books for their history class. All of a sudden their two best friends Kurt and Quinn walks up to them. Kurt is the first to speak.

"Hey besties". Kurt Said.

"Hey". Santana and Puck said at the same time.

"So what's the big plan for tonight?" Quinn said.

"Well we got a game then a big ass party". Puck said while smiling.

"Can't wait". Quinn said.

Santana looks to her left and sees Brittany S. Pierce walking with her boyfriend Sam Evans. Santana rolled her eyes and turns back to her locker.

"That guy is such an asshole to her". Kurt Said.

"Right. He's no good for her. How did he even get Brittany anyway?" Puck said.

"Someone said she liked his abs. Whoopee." Santana said.

"Your abs are better." Kurt Said.

"Why thank you. Anyway. She's invited to the party. Not her boyfriend or Finn. I will kill them if they so up." Santana said.

"Oh trust me they better not. That's my house we're having my party at. No dicks allowed". Puck said.

"So let's head to lunch. I wanna be the first one there when they give out free hot wings". Quinn said.

"Woah hold up. Free hot wings?" When did they start doing that shit?" Santana asked.

"Since you guys won against Westland High." Quinn said.

"Well shit let's go then". Santana said with a happy smile.

The badasses walks into lunch with their signatures smirks on. They got whistles and hollers from girls and boys. Santana was the first in line. She got 50 wings. Santana has a big appetite. She got her a strawberry lemonade and fries. Santana was about to pay for her lunch until she say Brittany looking at a variety of foods to eat. So she decided to say something to her.

"Yo Brittany you okay?" Santana asked.

Brittany looks up at Santana and smiles.

"No. I don't have any money to eat. I'm Starving."

"Sam doesn't give you any?"

"He only gives me a limit of cash"

"Okay like how much?"

"Um…Like $3.00."

Santana is shocked.

"$3.00? Are you serious"?

"Yes."

Santana pulls out 30 bucks for Brittany. She knows the blonde is smart and that she will spend it wisely. She hands it to her.

"Here Britt". "Spend it wisely".

Brittany takes it and hugs her.

"Thank you".

"Welcome honey." "See ya".

Santana was about to walk away but Brittany stops her.

"San?"

Santana turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck tonight with the game".

"Thanks" Santana said while blushing.

"You're sweet". "I want you and your friends to kick some ass tonight". 'Deal"?

Santana smiles.

"Deal".

With that Brittany walks away to get her lunch. Santana walks over to her table with her crew and sits down. Her friends looks at her with a confused look.

"What'? Santana asked.

"Dude you just gave Sam's girlfriend some money". Puck Said.

"Guys check it". "Sam only gives Britt $3.00 for lunch, that's not enough for a week". Santana said.

"Are you fucking serious"? Q asks.

"Dead serious".

"Man I hope we win tonight". Kurt Said.

"Me too". Puck said.

As the lesbros continued to eat. Mike walks up to them.

"Hey guys" Mike said.

"What's up Mike"? Kurt said.

"Coach wants us right now". "She said she has some news". Mike said.

"Aww man". Puck Whined.

"Alright guys let's go". Santana said while getting up.

"See ya Q". "Be good". Kurt Said.

"I will Kurt". "See ya guys". Quinn said.

The lesbros and Mike walks to the gym and when they walk in they see their whole football team there along with coach Beiste. She sees them and smiles.

"Hey guys we just need to talk for a minute" Coach said.

"What's up coach"? Kurt Said.

"Well as you guys know that Our Captain Santana is going give you guys some talk.

The boys were sitting there looking for Santana to talk.

"Okay guys". "I want us to be the best team ever in all of Ohio".

"Well we can if I was still Quarterback". Finn said.

"Look Finnept I don't give a shit"! I got that spot fair and square". Now look I was the one who lead us to victory against Westland high".

"So doesn't mean you're the best quarterback", Finn is". Sam said with a smirk

"Dude shut up man"! "Santana's way better than Gravy boy". Kevin said.

"Anyway guys, Gilmore high is pretty tough", so we need to be on our A game.

"We will". Kurt said.

"Good" Said said.

"Let's go to class". Mike said.

"You guys ready for tonight"? Santana asked

"I'm ready". Puck said.

"Yeah and a big party tonight too". Kurt said.

"Can't wait". Mike said.

"Okay guys" Let's go. Santana said.

The lesbros and Mike walks out of the gym and walks to their history class. They walk in and their teacher Mrs. Miller smiles at them. Santana walks to the back and sits in her original seat. Santana sees out the corner of her eye is her ex-girlfriend staring at her. Santana rolls her eyes. Santana focuses on the lesson her teacher is trying to teach.

"So class I am going to assign you guys a 2 page paper that will be due next Friday". Mrs. Miller said.

"So can I do mine on the Mexican war"? Santana asked.

"Sure Santana". Also Brittany you will do a paper on Dutch people. Puck you have The British. Mike you have the Chinese. Tina the Japanese. Quinn you have the French. Rachel the Native Americans. Finn you have the Boston tea party. Sam World War 1. Artie World War 2. Matt you have history of Ohio. Mercedes the history of the ice age. Kurt you have the history of the Middle East and Blaine you have the history of Central American". Mrs. Miller said.

"So it's a research"? Finn asked.

"Yes Mr. Hudson it is. Also I suggest you guys pay attention to everyone's reports because I will test you all over their researches. So make sure you guys listen". Mrs. Miller said.

The class groans.

"Okay guys you can leave". Mrs. Miller said.

Santana stands up to leave but gets held back by a hand. She turns around and sees her ex standing in front of her with a small smile on her face.

"What Julia"? Santana said.

"I'm sorry Santana. Baby I'm so sorry." Julia pleaded.

"You cheated on me".

"Baby it meant nothing"

"Why"?

"Baby I was drunk".

"Julia who was it"?

"Huh"?

"Who was it"? I never knew who it was you cheated on me with".

"Santana it doesn't matter because I had a baby".

Santana's eyes widen.

"What"?

"I had a daughter Santana". Remember I was homeschooled for nine months? That's because I was pregnant with your child".

"Julia are you sure she's mine'?

"Yes Santana".

"What's her name"?

"Mia Arianna Ross-Lopez"

"Beautiful name"

"You know I just came back to school". It's only been two months. She's two months Santana" She looks just like you".

"Show me a picture."

Julia pulls out her Iphone 5c and scrolls threw her pictures until she got to her their daughters picture. She gives Santana her phone and she takes it and looks at it. Santana gasps when she see the picture. Mia does look like her. She has jet black hair, tan skin, and she has Santana's eyes. She has Julia's ears and nose. At this point Santana has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me"? Santana asks while sniffing.

"Because that look in your eyes when you found out about me cheating".

"Julia this is my daughter". I should be mad, but I'm not. I wish I was there when she was born".

Julia pulls out a tape and has it to Santana who takes it.

"What's this"?

"The tape of me giving birth to her".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"Look I over the cheating thing it's just we were together for a year and then 2 months ago you gave birth to our baby girl". "I feel ashamed".

"You shouldn't".

"Bring her to the game tonight". I wanna see my baby girl".

"I will".

"Okay see you tonight".

"Bye Santana".

"Bye Julia". Santana as she sits down in a chair thinking about her daughter. She smiles and leaves.

**End of Chapter 1**

What do you guys think? Go easy it's my first time.

Review guys.


End file.
